


The Bright Young Things

by turnonmyheels



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs a PR man. Brian is looking for the next big thing. Written 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of being charged with multiple homicide and the corporate crushing 'secret government contract' fiasco that followed, Lex knew it was time to take charge. Chloe Sullivan may have written the expose slanted toward blaming his father but the next reporter wouldn't. Nor could he be let off the hook for not knowing every single project Luthor Corp was involved in. Shareholders wouldn't excuse him being unprepared again.

The problem was where to turn, who to trust. It wasn't just his future as CEO of LuthorCorp at stake; it was the rest of his life. He would never find his way into the Oval Office with criminal _and_ professional scandal dogging his steps. His youthful indiscretions could be brushed aside, America was ready for a president who _had_ inhaled, but not one who had been charged with multiple homicide or conspiracy theorist level fiascos. Future indiscretions would cost him leadership of the free world.

Lex settled behind his dad's, no _his_ desk at LuthorCorp after sweeping the office for bugs a third time. A psychologist would have a field day with his paranoia but it wasn't unjustified. The first sweep revealed a bug inside the 3000 bc Grecian urn; the second sweep turned up a breach in his firewall. The third sweep was negative. He knew he had probably missed something somewhere, but there were 57 projects that needed his immediate supervision and a multi-national conglomerate that needed his undivided attention.

Lex made a mental note to beef up security both in Metropolis and Smallville. He wasted 10 seconds imagining what life without industrial and familial espionage would be like before settling down to work for 16 hours straight. Satisfied that he wouldn't be in the dark about anymore special government contracts, Lex swept the PR/Advertising trade journals into his briefcase to review during his flight home.

By the time he reached the castle he'd selected twelve firms each with very different portfolios, niches, and management styles varying from 100-year-old advertising firms, to Tom Cruise’s publicist, to a small up-and-coming firm in Pittsburgh that catered almost exclusively to the Left Wing -- particularly the homosexual market. That Remson Pharmaceuticals used them caught Lex's attention. Ad firms of this size and age shouldn't have contracts as large as Remson.

He ate the meal his cook had left warming in the oven at his desk and began a serious background check. If Kinnetik could give him what he wanted, then Lex had found his man. He would still send bid invitations to all twelve agencies, but only one would be chosen – for once in his life he hoped he’d pick someone other than Judas.

The Scotch warmed him as it worked its way through his body, relaxing him enough to prepare him for sleep -- all four hours of it -- before he had to be up and fighting again. He took his laptop to bed to finish his background check of one Brian Kinney -- Lex admired a man who used his own name in his company -- when he discovered Kinney had experience with political campaigns.

Bonus.

Two minutes later Lex realized Kinney had turned on his client and single-handedly taken him down.

A man that stood up for what he believed in.

A man that couldn't be bought.

A corner of Lex's mouth twitched up.

A man who could possibly withstand Lionel Luthor.

Brian Kinney didn't know it yet, but he was about to discover his destiny.

~*~

The e-mail that would change the course of Brian Kinney's life arrived at 2:30 am on a Friday morning, after a long, hard night of having his cock sucked. The late hour combined with most of a fifth of Jack Daniels (and a line or two of coke) made him more than a little dubious as to its authenticity. CEOs didn't send bid invitations for entire PR campaigns at that hour of the night. They sent them through secretaries or department heads during regular business hours.

Brian cracked open a bottle of water and stared at the computer screen then he reached for and unerringly found a joint resting on the keyboard and fired it up. The e-mail address was lex_luthor@luthorcorp.com, but that was something easily fabricated by just about anyone. A vindictive bitch in Canada who didn't believe that $3,000 in child support per month plus tuition to the most expensive private school in Toronto was sufficient 'support' or starving artists with the homesick blues immediately came to mind. Brian lit the joint and decided if they wanted to fuck with him he could fuck with them right back.

He drafted a quick and dirty logo featuring Luthor's shiny bald head at the top of a very phallic skyscraper with large lollipop trees at the bottom. He finished the joint and wracked his brains for a sufficiently innuendo-laden motto -- the best he could come up with at this late hour and level of intoxication was _Lex -- Pulsing to the Top_. It sucked – but it was the best he could do on short notice. He attached the 'proposal,' hit send, showered, and went to bed.

Brian was rudely awakened by his ringing cell phone at 6:45. He snatched it off his night stand and stared at the unfamiliar area code on the display. "Whoever this is better be offering to rim my ass and suck my cock."

"I was actually going to offer you a second chance to represent my company but now I think I'll find someone else." The voice was smooth, cultured, and although the words were angry, the tone was amused.

Brian ran a hand through his hair, checked the number on the display and thought back on the past twenty-four hours before stumbling to his desk. "I don't recall having any first chances; Kinnetik hasn't approached a new client in three weeks." Brian sat down and started shuffling through folders, trying to jog his memory.

"You didn't approach me, I approached you. Last night. Your proposal was ... amateur, at best.”

Brian's eyebrows rose to his hairline and he let out a low whistle. "Melanie wasn't fucking around with me, was she? You're Lex Fucking Luthor and I," Brian trailed off and for one of the very few times in his life experienced regret.

"You thought someone was playing a joke at your expense." There was a dramatic pause before the man – no, _Lex Luthor_ \-- continued. "How about we pretend it never happened? I expect an appropriate response by noon."

Brian pulled up his browser window and started the background research. "Consider it done."

"I only offered this opportunity to twelve companies. Yours is the smallest, youngest, and least likely to be able to handle the work. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Lex continued before Brian could respond. "Mr. Kinney, let me be frank. Sexual titillation may work for sunglasses and malt beverages but it does not encourage investors to purchase my stock. I need genius, creative genius, to separate my father's image from my own so that LuthorCorp will emerge from this upheaval unscathed. Put your dick back in your pants and make this work."

"Call me Brian." His pulse was racing. If he could land this -- it would be the breakthrough he'd been waiting for since New York fell apart.

"Lex."

"Genius, huh?"

"Yes, advertising genius. You won't convince me to go with your ideas in a stall in the men's room."

"I understand, Lex. You won't be disappointed."

"That remains to be seen. I look forward to seeing what an honest effort on your part will look like."

The dial tone ringing in his ear was the only clue he had that Lex Fucking Luthor had disconnected the call. Brian took a calming breath and punched the combination of numbers to get him Cynthia and Ted on a conference call.

"Cynthia, Theodore! I need every word written, every picture snapped by his doting mother, and every rumor not fit to print on Lex Luthor and LuthorCorp thirty seconds ago. What the fuck are you waiting on? If you're not at Kinnetik in half an hour ready to land the biggest contract of the fucking century, you're fired."

Brian was already in the shower when he hung up.

~*~

Lex created a new folder in his inbox "PR Campaign" and dragged each response, unopened, into the folder while he concentrated on the P&L sheet for Cadmus labs. At exactly noon, Metropolis time, the folder contained eleven proposals. The West Coast firm that was obviously operating on their time and not Lex's was automatically out of the running.

Lex's mouse hovered over the proposal from Kinnetik for a second before he stopped himself, deciding to save that one for last. He dismissed the first proposal before he'd even finished the first paragraph. Each one he read was almost a carbon copy of the one before. There was nothing new, nothing that stood out. There was nothing that would make anyone think his LuthorCorp was better than his father's.

The taste of disappointment was sour in his mouth. If this was what the world's best advertising firms have to offer ... that was sad. He still had the Kinnetik proposal to read; if it wasn't what he wanted, he'd be back to square one. He clicked.

He read.

He smiled.

He dialed the number before he was three-quarters of the way through, finishing as a woman connected him to Brian.

"Kinney." He could hear an edge in Brian's voice and he couldn't wait to meet this man face to face.

"Congratulations, Brian. You just landed the most important job of your career. My department will have the contract ready for you look over by five o'clock. How long will it take you to get to Metropolis? I'd like to toast our relationship in person." Lex could hear Brian typing and it was a minute before the man spoke.

"I can get a flight out of here in two hours which will put me in Metropolis in four."

"I'll have a driver pick you up at the airport." There was a faint cheer in the background and Lex wondered how far away Brian had to go to muffle the noise. "Brian, plan on staying a week, maybe two. I've lost a lot of ground here and I don't think I have to tell you what that means."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian stepped off the plane in an impeccable, burgundy Armani suit, crisp coordinating French-cuffed dress shirt, and a tie that cost him more than his first car. His hair was carefully mussed, his nails manicured, his briefcase and luggage shined and polished to a military sheen.

Cynthia and Theodore, along with the rest of the staff, were stuck in the Pitts alternately freaking out at being in charge then freaking out at the size of the contract they'd just won. A contract that they had absolutely no way to fulfill; an ad campaign of the size and magnitude planned for the First Tier of Wave One would cost millions, most of it upfront, but that was what contract negotiation was for.

Brian skimmed over the crowd looking for the inevitable uniformed driver holding a sign with his name. He'd searched the crowd twice, sizing up a young, bald man in the corner talking on his cell phone for a quick suck in the bathroom when ...

Young. Bald. Man.

Lex Fucking Luthor was picking him up in person.

Brian couldn't stop grinning as he headed toward his newest client. No fucking way the man had time to do menial shit like this. Lex turned around when Brian was within arm's reach. The corner of one side of his mouth twitched up in what Brian would soon learn was as close to a smile as Lex ever came; he told his caller he'd get back with him and snapped the phone closed.

Brian was taller -- by a good three inches -- but Lex wasn't making any concessions to meet his eyes. A hell of a trick, one that few people could master. Brian held out his hand and it was grasped firmly and pumped twice.

"Brian Kinney." He let his fingers linger longer than was necessary.

The other side of Lex's mouth twitched up as he squeezed Brian's hand and let his own fingers linger as well. "Lex Luthor." Lex's phone rang, he checked the caller ID, and shoved the phone in his coat pocket. With Lex’s hand on his shoulder, Brian was escorted toward the exit. "Can I help you with your luggage?"

"No." Brian fell into step with Lex and wasn't at all surprised to be lead to the most recent Ferrari to come off the line. He settled inside comfortably. "More leg room than I expected."

"It's a great car." Lex's phone rang again. He checked the display, the same corner turned up on the side of his mouth as he answered. "Clark! I thought you were helping your dad check the fence on the back forty today."

Brian ignored Lex’s private conversation and studied the city. Metropolis was different from anywhere Brian had ever visited. The architecture was uniformly modern: glass and steel glinted in every direction he looked. Brian felt himself relaxing despite himself, the city was beautiful and filled with an energy that was almost tangible. The car swung into a parking garage; Brian gathered his bags and followed Lex as he switched from one call to another. "I apologize, Brian." He lead them into an elevator and inserted a key then typed in a code that would allow them to access the roof. "I have a few more things to take care of before we arrive in Smallville."

"Take your time."

Lex made two more calls before the elevator stopped. The helicopter was ready to take off and a man who appeared to be Lex's personal assistant had a stack of papers for him to sign in an alcove. Lex signed the documents, took a laptop bag and a briefcase from the assistant, then turned and guided Brian to the helicopter.

"I commute, I should have told you that." Lex's voice was tinny in the headset and Brian arched a brow in response. “I’ve got a few more things to finish up. By the time we land I should be caught up and you and I can get down to business."

Brian pulled his own laptop out of his bag and started an email to Michael, knowing he’d print it out and read it to Deb. She’d get a fucking kick out of this.

~*~

"I have a 25-year plan to be president of the United States. Provided we reach an agreement, your company, or more specifically you are now in charge of that plan. First you sell me to my stock holders, then the state, the nation, and finally," Lex paused to watch the light dance across the surface of his Ty Nant. "Then Brian Kinney, you sell me to the world."

“You spent seven weeks in a nut house. You had electroshock therapy. You’ve OD’d in Amsterdam twice. You’ve killed people. Two wives in less than two years and you have multiple prostitutes on retainer. How the fuck am I supposed to make you president? That wasn't part of the deal. Jesus Christ, you’re best fucking friend is a 17-year-old boy and half the time even he doesn't talk to you.”

“You’ve done your research. So have I. You dated a high school kid when you were turning thirty and made it work. No … you didn’t just make it work, you made it socially fucking acceptable. Do it again.”

"Justin got his brains bashed in – that’s not what I call making it work.”

“I had mine fried, the hard part is already over with.”

"All expenses up front plus twenty percent. To start."

"Agreed. With an additional twenty percent bonus when we reach our goals." Lex smiled magnanimously.

“That's it then. I’m your man, all contracts signed.” Brian handed the stack of folders across the glass-topped table to Lex.

“Excellent. This,” Lex crossed to the bar and poured each of them a Scotch, “is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.” He handed Brian a glass and held up his own. “May I propose a toast?”

“I’ve always been partial to no apologies, no regrets.” Brian crooked a grin at Lex and set the glass down. “There were no clauses or statutes addressing relations between LuthorCorp employees.” Brian’s left hand lay strategically close to his groin.

“As long as my employees perform I don’t care who or what they have relations with.”

“Is this where you tell me to bend over or drop to my knees?”

“This is where I tell you I only engage in sex with professionals. I have several on retainer. I’d offer you their card, but I don’t share.”

“They’re hookers, Lex.”

“They’re my hookers, Brian.”

"According to recent reports the hookers are a new development." Brian arched a brow and slouched down in his seat. "What did you do, call an agency?"

"I've learned the hard way that discretion is invaluable, no agency, just contacts through old friends." Lex stood and pushed his chair under the desk. "Interested in a game of pool?"

"Is that what you do in Smallville for fun?"

"It's better than baling hay."

Brian threw back his head and laughed. "I guess so. Hey, Lex?"

"Yes?"

"Is there _anywhere_ to trick in Smallville?"

Lex chalked his cue and prepared to break. "If there is, I haven't found it. I imagine you could try the high school."

~*~

“Lex!” Clark yelled and threw open the doors to Lex’s office. “I don’t know what you’re doing out at Crater Lake, but I will find out and I will stop you.”

Lex’s chair turned around slowly and Clark found himself staring at someone who definitely wasn’t Lex. “You’re not Lex. Where’s Lex? I have to talk to him now.”

The man leaned back and propped his feet up on Lex’s desk. “Wow, you’re really smooth.”

“Excuse me?”

“Barging into people’s homes, accusing them of misdeeds, and threatening them all at the same time. Great people skills.”

“Where’s Lex, what have you done with him?”

“It’s good to see he flings accusations at people other than me. Very refreshing.” Clark looked up to see Lex leaning on the balcony railing. “What can I do for you, Clark?”

“You can stop doing whatever it is you’re doing at Crater Lake.”

“I’m not stopping a multi-million dollar development deal on your say so, Clark.”

“He’s pretty, but he’s not very bright, is he?” The stranger said.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” Clark asked the man who was far too comfortable sitting at Lex’s desk. No one ever sat there. Not even Lionel was that brave.

“Brian Kinney, who the fuck are you?”

"Brian," Lex tisked. "Don't use profanity in front of Clark, you'll offend him."

"So?"

Clark looked back and forth between the men, settling his attention on Lex as he came down the staircase. "Lex, you can't develop that land! It might make the caves unstable."

"I assure you, Clark, I've had the best geologists in the country look into the matter and I promise you the integrity of the caves won't be compromised." Lex squeezed Clark's shoulder and walked past him, handing a box to Brian. "Send this to your friend, I think he'll be glad to have it, it's just what he needs for his grand re-opening."

Clark couldn't help himself, he used his X-ray vision to see the contents of the box. Prepared for the worst, he was surprised to see Lex's prized _Warrior Angel_ collection.

"I'll take it to him in person. We're done here for now, right?" Brian stood and tucked the box under an arm. "Smallville is boring the fuck out of me. I'm going home to check on my business. Both of them." Brian walked to the door and turned around to check out Clark's rear view. "I'm beginning to see why you stay in Smallville." He closed the door behind him when he left.

"Lex? Who was that?"

"That was my new PR man. Get used to him, he'll be around a lot."

~*~

Clark super-speeded to the Torch's office and burst through the door calling for Chloe. "Chloe? Can you check someone out for me?"

Chloe looked up from her computer screen. "Sure, Clark, who is it?"

"There's this guy, Brian Kinney. Lex is doing business with him and I don't think I trust him."

"What else is new, Clark?" Chloe rolled her eyes but starting pulling up the appropriate websites. "It says here he owns an ad agency called Kinnetik. Wow he's hot!" Clark huffed impatiently as Chloe worked her magic. "There's a lot of articles about him in his trade, he's very successful and ... " Chloe trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Clark stood behind Chloe and read over her shoulder.

"Well, he's certainly not a meteor freak." Chloe finally said turning to look at Clark.

"No, he isn't."

~*~

“Ben says that LuthorCorp is like the Ice Tina of the agri/chemical business. They’ve had safety issues, been fined a gazillion times for illegal dumping, and generally have a bad reputation. I think you’re getting in over your head with this guy.”

“Here, Lex said he’d loan you these for your grand re-opening."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as Michael tore into the box “No way! Now we’ll have all the issues of _Rage_ and _Warrior Angel_ and almost all of _Captain Astro!_ Hey, can I borrow your art department to make invitations?”

“Be my guest, but don't forget to invite Lex."

"Brian! He's a bad guy!"

"Mikey! He loaned you his priceless comics!"

"Whatever. It's not like a multi-billionaire like him would come to something like my store opening." Brian watched as Michael made a note to invite Lex. "I'm so glad you're home! I was beginning to think you'd abandoned us for the Midwest."

"Metropolis maybe, but not Smallville. It's boring as fuck there."

Michael rolled his eyes at Brian and laughed. "Yeah, we all know what that means -- you went two whole weeks without getting laid."

 

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. There's plenty of hot delivery boys in Metropolis." Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggie with two joints in it and dangled it in front of Michael.

"You tricked at LuthorCorp? No _way_!" Michael snatched the bag out of Brian's hands. "Don't do that up here, anybody could see. Come on -- let's go to the back."

They settled on the couch in the stockroom, smoked a joint each, and looked through Lex's comics. Hours after Brian had left for Babylon, Michael found _Captain Astro #1_ at the bottom of the box with a sticky note attached to its protective covering.

 _Michael,_

 _I bought this from you a few years ago, try not to sell it again._

 _Good luck with your grand opening,_

 _Lex_

"Huh." Michael said out loud. "Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with the Pentagon ran over and Lex missed his flight to Pittsburgh. Brian's assistant Cynthia booked him on the next flight out and picked him up at the airport. She was blonde, bright, and witty enough that he almost hit on her. Almost. He had a type and regardless of how hard she hit on him, she wasn't it.

They arrived at the newly re-opened Red Cape Comics too late for the celebration.

"Thank god we missed the speeches," Cynthia muttered under her breath as she side-stepped a couple of teenagers rough-housing their way out the door.

"You didn't want to hear how comics changed Michael's life and that of every gay child who's read them? Thanks, Cynthia. See you Monday." Brian squeezed Lex's shoulder. "I can't believe you came to this."

Lex watched appreciatively as Cynthia left. "I can't believe I missed it." The detritus of a successful ribbon-cutting ceremony littered the store, but his focus was drawn to a life-sized cut out of Rage. Lex found himself pulled toward it. He had every issue and knew on one level that Rage was based on Brian, but seeing the comic version next to the actual man drove it home. "I've always wanted to meet a superhero, who knew there was one living and working right here in Pittsburgh?"

"Don't forget fucking!" Lex turned toward the voice and saw a boyish looking man coming out of the stock room followed by a sullen teenage boy and a well-muscled scholarly type. "Can you believe it? We sold out every single copy we had of _Rage_. I signed so many it feels like my hand's going to fall off!"

"Michael, Ben, this is Lex Luthor." Lex stepped forward and shook both their hands. "And this is their adopted and obnoxious son, Hunter."

"It's nice to meet you." Lex held out a hand to shake Hunter's hand and was surprised to be rebuffed. "Or not. I'm sorry I missed the ceremony, it looks as though you had a great turnout."

"Come on, Hunter let's go."

Lex watched as Ben slung an arm around Hunter's shoulder and walked out the door. He turned to Brian with a questioning look.

"Don't mind the Professor, Lex -- he's boycotting your company this month. Next month it'll be someone else."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Michael added not looking sorry at all.

Lex shrugged. "I'm used to it." An uncomfortable silence filled the room, Lex nodded to the display of _Captain Astro,_ _Warrior Angel,_ and _Rage_. "You did an amazing job with that. I've been trying to get the Metropolis Museum of Modern Art to do a feature on comics but it seems I haven't donated enough money yet."

Michael's face brightened immediately. "Thanks, Lex. And thanks for _Captain Astro_. I can't believe you did that!"

"You're welcome." Lex nodded at Michael and turned to Brian. "We need to go over the copy for the first series of articles, my hotel reservations have apparently been lost, I've got a call scheduled with Tokyo in…" Lex checked his watch. "… 45 minutes and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

"Time to work then." Brian said and called over his shoulder. "See you later, Mikey!"

"Your luggage?" Brian asked opening the door for Lex and following him outside.

"Cynthia took everything to your loft. It seems there’s a convention in town and no vacancies anywhere."

"Convenient." Brian smirked as he unlocked the doors to his Corvette.

Lex returned Brian’s smirk. "Isn't it?"

"Two hours for work over dinner and then Babylon."

The engine roared to life and Lex hummed appreciatively. "I don't usually do American, but this car could change my mind." He laughed out loud when Brian revved the engine. "I didn't bring anything to wear to your club."

"I think I can outfit you. Prada or Dolce?"

"Boss."

~*~

“Nice place,” Lex said as Brian closed the door to the loft. The exposed steel and brick wasn’t his thing, but it worked with the modern theme and Brian’s personality. “I like it.”

“Wait until you see Kinnetik, it used to be a bath house.” Brian opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a menu. “Thai okay?” Lex caught the cell phone Brian tossed him and dialed the restaurant. He ordered off the menu in fluent Thai and watched as Brian put on a free show in what appeared to be the bedroom as he changed into jeans and wife-beater. Lex thanked the lady taking his order and ended the call as Brian opened his luggage on the bed and began sorting through the contents. He finally settled on a pair of black micro-fiber pants that clung to Lex like a second skin.

“I guess there's no call to Tokyo since we already approved the first series of articles?"

"Was I that transparent?"

"Not to Michael. Tell me what really happened at the Pentagon.” Brian said softly as he picked over the shirts in his closet.

Lex kicked off his shoes and sat on Brian’s bed, not at all surprised to see a joint lying on the night stand. He picked it up, noted how even and tightly it was rolled and held it to his nose and inhaled, it was good stuff. He found a lighter and lit the joint. “It’s a shame you’ve got all this space and nowhere for guests to sleep.” He inhaled and lay back on the bed.

“I bought the building after you gave me the contract with LuthorCorp, but I haven’t had a chance to do any remodeling.” Brian held up a shirt for Lex’s approval. “Naughty boy, smoking pot.” Brian tisked and took the joint from Lex and inhaled deeply.

“Like anyone’s going to give me a drug test.”

Brian snorted and left the bedroom. “Doing drugs isn’t going to get you the Presidency.”

“Who’s going to tell?”

He returned with two tumblers full of whiskey. “Not me.” Lex accepted the offered glass and grinned when he saw Brian had brought another joint. “From now on, think of Pittsburgh as your personal Vegas.” Brian lay back on the bed next to Lex and sipped his whiskey. “What happens in the Pitts stays in the Pitts.”

“You know? I think this is the first time I’ve done drugs I didn’t produce myself since I was … fifteen.”

“Geek.”

“Slut.”

“Pot, kettle.” Brian waved a hand in the air and handed Lex an ashtray.

Lex knocked the ashes off his joint and inhaled again, holding the smoke in until he had to cough it all out. He sipped his whiskey when he recovered and felt the tension of the day lift a bit. “They refuse to stop experimenting with the meteor rocks. They don’t care about the dangers or the side effects or the fact that not a single experiment anyone has done since the meteor shower has ended in anything but death, murder, and chaos. The applications for defense are too seductive. If LuthorCorp refuses to carry out the research they’ll just find someone else to do it. I can’t allow that.”

“What are you going to do?”

“The only thing I can do is continue. I’m planning to move all the research somewhere remote, minimize the danger to the general population.” Lex crushed out his joint. “It’s hard to find scientists who’ll work in Antarctica or the Mohave desert, not to mention the costs of setting up laboratories there. I’ll come up with something. In the meantime, I’m increasing security.”

There was a knock on the door and Brian rolled off the bed to get dinner. “Dinner. Babylon. Ecstasy. Blowjob. That’s what you need, in that order, no more moping.”

“Deal.”

~*~

Babylon never changed, even after the bombing. Brian used the insurance money to install state of the art everything: lights, sound, and staging. He’d re-decorated, added a VIP lounge, a quiet room, two more bars, and turned the back room into a back labyrinth. For all its gleaming new edge, it was still mostly gay men -- with a few dykes, straight women, and the occasional straight man in the crowd for variety -- drugs, fucking, and the thumpa-thumpa. He’d never been to a gay bar anywhere that surpassed what he’d turned Babylon into. He could thank the bombers for that. If they hadn’t tried to destroy it, he wouldn’t have rebuilt it bigger, better, and queerer than before.

The sea of mostly naked, sweaty bodies parted for him. His status as owner assured him that even when he was 69 he would still be the King. The floor to ceiling painting of Rage didn’t hurt either, not to mention that commissioning it had put enough money in Justin’s (and Michael’s) pocket to get him out of Pittsburgh for a couple months. Lex’s expression gave away nothing as Brian led him from one area of the club to another.

They ended the tour in Brian’s office, Brian searching through his private stash of pills, powders, and herbs, while Lex seated himself on the white leather couch and rambled about anonymity, Alexander the Great, and hedonism. Brian was positive any real point Lex was making was colored by the joints they’d smoked, so listening was optional. He finally settled on four blue footballs, he’d been saving for a special occasion.

Lex Luthor in Babylon was special enough. He popped one in his mouth, pocketed two, and handed the last to Lex. “Here.”

Lex eyed the pill warily. “Ecstasy?” Brian watched bemused as Lex broke the pill in half and licked the exposed surface. “Not nearly as pure as I like, cut with an opiate of some sort, heroin most likely, a little cocaine too.” He popped half the pill in his mouth and chewed slowly. “Not bad. I’ve made better.” He swallowed the other half and stood. “Water?”

Brian opened a discretely hidden refrigerator and handed Lex a bottle of Ty Nant. Lex drained the bottle and offered Brian a grin. “It’s important to hydrate.”

“Ready to go back downstairs?”

“Not to the VIP room?” Lex asked with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Not this early. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink, you can dance, find some nicely muscled specimen and take him to the back room.”

~*~

Brian watched Lex dancing from one of the upper balconies. He’d unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up his sleeves about an hour before and was currently sandwiched by twin muscled men with dark, shaggy hair, sharp cheekbones, and blinding smiles. Brian had had at least one of them before and knew they held an uncanny resemblance to a certain Smallville farmboy. Typical. The pill had worked its magic but was slowly leaving his system and Lex _still_ hadn’t taken either of his farmboys to the back room. It was time for an intervention.

Brian made his way down the spiral staircase and across the crowded dance floor. Farmboy One saw Brian and stepped back enough for Brian to squeeze in directly in front of Lex whose eyes opened at the change of partner.

“Brian.” Lex’s pupils weren’t nearly as blown as they’d been before he unbuttoned his shirt. Brian ran a hand over Lex’s sweaty scalp and brought their faces together. He popped a pill in his mouth and pulled Lex into a kiss. He didn’t try to control the kiss and he didn’t pull away when Lex took the pill into his own mouth. Farmboy One danced up against Brian pushing him tighter into Lex. Brian felt Lex’s fingers thread into his hair and pulled them apart. “Your turn.”

Lex had managed to take the remaining pill out of Brian’s hand and pop it into his own mouth; he smirked at Brian as he pulled him into a kiss. Lex held onto the pill until it was nearly mush before Brian finally managed to take it from him. He pulled away from the kiss and ran one hand down Lex’s sweaty arm, from shoulder to wrist. “Come on.”

He headed toward the back room, slowing long enough to make sure the farmboys were following. Installing a second bar near the back room had been a damn near genius idea on his part; he grabbed two bottles of water, hardly even breaking stride. Brian led the way through the labyrinth of the back room. Most people never made it past the first two bends, so it was mostly private when he stopped in a shadowy corner halfway back.

The music wasn’t as loud this far back in the labyrinth. You could carry on a conversation without shouting, the slurps and slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh was audible but not overwhelming. The quiet sigh Lex let out when Farmboy One dropped to his knees in front of him was almost lost to the metallic sound of his zipper being pulled down slowly, gripped in Farmboy’s teeth. His twin mirrored his actions, sinking to his knees in front of Brian. Mirror images, moving mostly in unison.

Brian looked over to snark about how well-practiced the twins were, but Lex had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, while he ran his fingers through Farmboy’s thick hair, down his neck to his shoulders, which he squeezed tightly and kneaded a moment before gliding lower, over his pecs to tweak his nipples, then slowly back up his chest and his throat. Lex’s hands finally came to rest at Farmboy’s jaw, which he cupped in both hands, his thumbs rubbing circles along the corners of the boy’s mouth.

Brian stepped close enough that his and Lex’s shoulders were pressed together and mimicked Lex’s actions. If the twins wanted to put on a show, he could too. Lex squeezed his eyes tighter than before as if he was trying to block out an unwanted image. Brian, pretty sure he knew what that image was, reached out with one hand to turn Lex’s face toward his. “Let go,” he breathed against the seam of Lex’s lips, licking them open with his tongue. Lex parted his lips and Brian slipped in, kissing him deeply. He pulled away long enough to nibble Lex’s lips and whispered again, “Let go, Lex.”

He watched in satisfaction as Lex’s eyes opened. Pupils blown, but eyes sharp, Lex kissed him back. It wasn’t playful like the kisses on the dance floor had been. It wasn’t sweet and chaste like the kisses Brian shared with Michael, or fun and sexy like kisses with Justin. It wasn’t skillful, designed to make passion burn hot, hotter, hottest – it was an attack born out of frustration and need. More teeth than tongue, more power than finesse. Brian finally pulled away to watch Lex’s cock glide in and out of Farmboy’s mouth. Lex’s thumbs rubbed softly at the corners of the mouth while he fucked mercilessly into the trick’s throat.

Brian relaxed against the wall, letting the dips and grooves of the block wall dig into his skin and the hot, slick mouth sliding up and down his shaft ground him. He could last hours like this but he doubted the Farmboy could.

Lex pulled out with a pop and stroked his cock a couple of times before rubbing the tip across Farmboy’s lips, sweeping it up along the cheek bone, over the eyebrows and down around the other side of his face and back to his lips. “Lie down,” Lex ordered. Farmboy reached for his belt and Lex kicked his hand away. “Lie down on your back, leave your pants alone.”

Brian inwardly shuddered. The cleaning staff dutifully mopped the floor with bleach before opening every night, but it was almost closing now and god only knew what had been on the floor in the meantime. He pulled his trick’s hair a little to get his attention. “You’re boring me, get on with it.”

Lex had managed to kick off his pants while leaving his shoes on and straddled his Farmboy’s chest. His cock glided over the trick’s face leaving a shiny trail along his cheeks and lips. Lex finally dipped back inside the boy’s mouth and brutally fucked his face. He shoved deep into his throat, hips snapping, never pulling all the way out, just far enough so the trick could breathe a little if he timed it right.

Lex may have appeared thin but his thighs and ass were beautifully shaped. The tail of the purple shirt teased the back of his thighs, sliding up to give Brian a glimpse of his ass. Brian wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull his cock out the trick’s mouth, cross the room and slide his tongue along Lex’s ass, into the crease between his cheeks, and into his hole. He could picture it and doing so, he came almost instantly. Lex wasn’t far behind, pulling out and coming on Farmboy’s face. Brian tucked himself away, fixed his clothing and picked Lex’s pants up off the ground, shaking them out. Lex was still dragging his cock through his come, panting heavily.

Brian slipped a hand under Lex’s arm and pulled him up and off the boy who was laying there panting, a glazed expression on his face. Lex accepted his pants, pulled them on, and within a minute looked as though he hadn’t just face-fucked someone into coming in his pants.

“Shall we take them – or someone else -- back to the loft for more?” Brian asked as he escorted Lex out of the labyrinth.

“I only fuck prostitutes.”

“What the fuck do you call that?” Brian asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

“Drug-induced fantasy fulfillment.” Lex paused and looked thoughtful. “And stress relief. I’ve had a hard day.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the three years that Lex had partnered with Brian and Kinnetik, he had fended off two hostile takeover attempts by Lionel, created his own independent corporation, LexCorp, and lost the Kansas State Senate seat to Jonathan Kent. Losing the election hadn’t been in anyone’s plans least of all Lex’s, but like most things it worked out for the best. Martha Kent -- who had taken the seat after her husband’s death -- was a better senator than Kansas could have hoped for, and Lex found himself hip-deep in medical research that was going to change the world.

If he could ever get it approved by the FDA.

It was hard enough keeping Clark and Chloe from looking into it (someday he really was going to get rid of all his security leaks) and shutting him down when they found out it involved stem-cell research that skirted the edges of the law. Clark and Chloe seemed as determined as ever to bring down anything connected to the Luthor name.

The two of them -- and sometimes Lana and Chloe’s cousin Lois – were always “investigating” LexCorp and LuthorCorp. It had been amusing until they stumbled on some projects of Lionel’s that Lex himself hadn’t known about. Millions of dollars in cover-up and reparations later, he still couldn’t get the kids out of his business. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted them out. Knowing they (Clark) were looking over his shoulder kept him a bit more honest than he might otherwise have been. He’d finally ousted the last of Lionel’s people from the board, leaving only honest businessmen to answer to.

Lex smiled as the Chairman of the Board officially ended the meeting and began the ritual round of handshakes and private words with each of them. Brian had attended every Board of Director’s meeting since coming on board, always there to direct traffic, keep the ebb and flow steady so the meetings never ran over their allotted time slot. His absence was commented on by many of the Board as they shook Lex’s hand.

“Sickness in the family,” Lex responded. “I’ll be sure to give him your regards.”

Lex was at the helicopter pad within minutes and in Pittsburgh two hours after that. Cynthia picked him up looking more tired than he’d ever seen her. “Any news?” He asked as he dropped his luggage into the trunk of her car.

“Nothing new. I don’t think Brian’s managed to get Michael out of the hospital all week.”

“Then it’s a good thing he has you and me to take care of things.”

Cynthia smiled tiredly. “Yes, it is. I’ll drop your stuff off at Brian’s and then I’ve got to get back to Kinnetik. We’ve got a presentation …” She trailed off and shrugged. “Work must go on.”

 

~*~

 

The hospital room looked just like he’d imagined; filled with beeping machines, tubes, wiring, the stench of Lysol, Debbie in her ubiquitous bright red wig holding one of Ben’s hands while Michael held the other. Lex stood in the doorway observing unnoticed for several minutes.

“If I’d known you were going to be here I would have brought more coffee.” Brian said from behind Lex. “Move. You’re blocking the door.”

Lex stepped aside, letting Brian pass.

Brian’s shoes squeaked as he crossed the floor. Debbie looked up at him and smiled weakly before taking her coffee and murmuring “thank you.” Lex leaned against the door frame and wondered for probably the millionth time what his life would have been like if he had family, even adopted family like Brian and Clark had found. Brian set Michael’s coffee at his feet and stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders and whispering in his ear.

It seemed no matter how hard Lex tried, he couldn’t find a family of his own. The Kent’s had never accepted him and while Michael and the rest were friendlier than the Kent’s he was still an outsider. Case in point, he was standing outside Ben’s hospital room looking in even though he had something that could … not fix it, but help, if they’d only accept it.

“Get out of the way, asshole.”

Lex didn’t need to look to know it was Hunter; he stepped aside. He didn’t take the hostility personally; if he did he’d never get out of bed in the morning.

“Do really you believe it will help?” Michael’s voice sounded lost.

Brian brushed a finger down Michael’s cheek and shrugged. “It hasn’t hurt anyone yet. 80% of the test subjects have improved.”

“Well if it’s so god damned good why isn’t it available in this country? Why is this the first I’ve heard about it?” Debbie was a hell of a woman, even with her abrasive personality. Someday he’d like to introduce her to Martha Kent. They’d have fun sharing recipes and their inherent mistrust of him.

“Because it’s still in the testing phase.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Michael? You know Ben would never agree to something his,” Hunter jerked a thumb toward Lex, “company did. He wouldn’t care if it helped him or not. Who knows how many people he’s hurt getting it to work?”

“Listen, you little shit.” Brian started and was quickly drowned out by the other three all shouting over each other, trying to make their point.

Lex was surprised when Michael stood up, knocking his chair over as he tried to get their attention. “I don’t care. I do not care how many people were hurt or killed or what Ben’s opinion is. If this can help him, I’m going to try it. It’s what Ma did for Uncle Vic, and it’s what I’m going to do for Ben.” He then looked Hunter in the eyes. “And if I live long enough, it’s what I’m going to do for you too.”

“Michael!” Debbie screeched.

“Ma! It’s not like Hunter’s forgotten he’s positive too.” Michael turned to Brian and leaned against him. Brian hugged him tight and motioned Lex inside with a tilt of his head.

“Nobody died. Nobody was hurt. It’s not technically illegal because all of the research has taken place in California or Massachusetts. The applied science is being conducted in Switzerland where it is one hundred percent legal,” Lex said as he crossed the room and sat in the empty chair at the foot of the bed. He felt like he was at a hostile board meeting with Debbie and Hunter one side of the bed and Brian and Michael on the other.

“He’ll have to be moved to a hospital in Switzerland; they’re already expecting him. Once there, he’ll be set up and fed the serum intravenously. He’ll be monitored around the clock. Of the cases where this has worked, patients have shown a positive response within twenty-four to seventy-two hours. If nothing happens in that time, it’s likely nothing will.”

“Ben is going to be pissed as hell,” Hunter muttered.

“At least he’ll be alive to be pissed off,” Brian snapped back. “Tell them the rest.”

“The side effects aren’t as nasty as most cocktails -- less diarrhea and nausea, less damage to the liver -- but there’s greater risk of fatigue, seizure, and contracting other infections since it’s given intravenously. The biggest danger here is in transporting Ben.”

“How are we going to do that?” Debbie asked snapping her gum.

“The LexCorp helicopter is on the roof, and I have a Concord with a full medical staff waiting at the airport.”

“Such a fucking boy scout.” Hunter sneered. “Ready for anything.”

Lex ignored the jab. “Accommodations have been arranged for the family. There’s room on the plane and a chalet close to the facility for anyone who wants to go. You just need to pack a bag and sign the forms.”

Michael turned to Brian. “Do you think Ben will be pissed?”

If the Novotny family relations made Lex envious, the life-long friendship between Michael and Brian affected him twice as much. The only person he’d known outside of family for that length of time was Oliver Queen, whom he despised and distrusted as much today as he did during their years at Excelsior. Clark … was Clark. He’d accepted years ago that their relationship wouldn’t be legendary as he’d first assumed; most days he wasn’t even sure if they were even friends anymore. He valued his relationship with Brian, but it would never compare to the history Brian and Michael shared.

“We’ll do it,” Michael said, startling Lex out of his reverie.

“Excellent. Brian has everything you need, including papers for the medical team here to sign to continue treatment in this country, covertly, when Ben returns.” Lex stood. “I have to get back to Metropolis, but please – call me if any of you need anything. Anything at all.”

As Lex turned to leave, Michael grabbed his hand. “Thank you. There wasn’t anything else that could be done, without this …”

“It’s what I do.” Lex smiled at Michael, nodded at the others, and made his exit.

~*~

 

Brian returned from Switzerland -- leaving a recovering Ben and family behind -- three weeks later with a new ad campaign for Lex’s bid for the U.S. Senate as well as a plan for improving Lex’s security and reputation.

“What you need to do, is find a bodyguard who is hot, female, and loyal to no one but you.”

“Female?” Lex arched an eye and dodged a woman with stroller. He needed to add a coffee shop to the Lex Luthor Plaza so they didn’t have to trek three blocks for decent java.

“Female.” Brian nodded. “Confuse them about your sexuality. First they think you’re gay, then they think you’re straight. If she’s hot enough, and you dress her suggestively enough, they’ll think you’re straight. This is the Mid-West, you need the constituents to believe that.”

An elbow jabbed Brian in the hip, knocking him aside as a woman snatched both his and Lex’s briefcases and sprinted down the sidewalk. Lex’s people -- four men stationed 50 feet ahead and 50 feet behind -- barely apprehended her before she got away.

Brian took his briefcase from the security guard and looked the woman up and down. “Not bad. Get her a decent hair cut and an expensive outfit, and she’d be perfect.”

“Thank you, Price. You can let her go,” Lex said as he circled around the woman. “I think you could be right.”

The woman sucked in a breath and drew herself up to her full height. “I ain’t nobody’s hooker.”

“I’ve already got hookers. What I need is security.”

The woman sneered. “No kiddin’. I could have killed you from the moment you left your building and those bozos wouldn’t have had a clue.”

“Loyal security,” Brian reminded.

“You offering me a job?” The hard edge in her eyes sharpened to a gleam of curiosity.

“He’s not, but I am.” Lex said circling around her again. “Think you can do the job?”

“Better than anyone I’ve seen with you so far.” She sniffed.

“That’s not really saying a lot, Lex.” Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Most of your security either tries to kill you, sells your secrets, or reports to your father.”

“My word is good as gold.” The woman glared at Brian. “If I say I’m gonna do something, I do it and that’s that.”

“What’s your name?” Lex asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

“Mercy.”

“Mercy, you’ve got a job.” Lex checked his watch. “How about accompanying us to get coffee and we’ll go over the details?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Brian smiled as Mercy positioned herself slightly behind and to the right of Lex. He was a genius, if he did say so himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The second time Lex ran for the Senate he switched from State to U.S. and won. Not only did he win, he demolished the competition - both the Republican and the Democrat; something never before heard of in the great state of Kansas. Lex held his victory party in the LexCorp tower and retired to his penthouse after the last guest vacated the building.

Mercy shadowed his every movement through out the night. She was stunning (and deadly) in the purple Givenchy he’d selected for her, no one would ever suspect she was carrying two pistols, a knife, and a garrote. Brian didn't even complain about her weapons ruining the line of her dress. She entered the penthouse ahead of Lex and Brian shooting them one of her looks that meant “you don’t move an inch until I tell you it’s safe.”

After Mercy gave the all-clear and took up her post outside Lex’s office, he had Brian's pants around his ankles and his cock in his mouth two and a half minutes later. Lex groaned around the head as Brian’s hands cradled his skull, fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises that would fade within the hour. Lex tongued the slit and licked around the crown maintaining eye contact all the while.

He smirked as much as he could around a very substantial mouthful when Brian’s eyes rolled back and mouth fell open. Brian’s hips snapped forward, pushing his cock deeper into Lex’s throat, then he pulled back far enough for Lex to breathe instead of choke.

Lex studied Brian’s face, surprised at how different he looked here with him than he did with his tricks. Brian's eyes were closed but his expression was open, nearly vulnerable. His cheeks were streaked with red and he was panting. Heavily.

Lex had witnessed Brian receiving hundreds of blowjobs and fucking at least as many men since they had partnered, but the only time he’d ever seen him this open was when he was with Michael or on rare occasions with his son.

Brian tensed and dropped his head forward. Lex could feel the pulsing of Brian’s cock and swirled his tongue along the crown. Brian opened his eyes and stared at Lex as he came.

Lex swallowed without losing eye contact and used a silk handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the corner of his mouth before standing and turning to the bar to pour them both a scotch.

“I thought you only had sex with professionals.” Brian said as he straightened his clothing and accepted the drink.

“That wasn’t sex.” Lex threw back his scotch and poured another, "it was a celebration." He sipped his drink and leaned against the bar. "Can you believe it? I'm a Senator." Lex grinned. "A fucking U.S. Senator. My twenty year plan? Cut in half."

"Amazing what developing the world's first successful anti-viral serum will do.” Brian raised his glass in a toast and sipped his scotch.

“Especially when one promises to give away the formula to all the generic drug companies as soon as the FDA gives final approval." Lex raised both eyebrows and executed a mock bow with elaborate hand motions and very little actual bowing.

“When you do that, they’re going to be begging to make you President.” Brian moved close enough that Lex could feel his body heat and clinked their glasses together. “I’d say to a successful partnership, but –“

There was a loud boom just overhead and the windows rattled in their frames. Lex automatically ducked, pulling Brian down with him as Mercy rushed into the room, a pistol in each hand. She secured the room while Lex pulled a gun from one of his many hiding places. Another boom, this one closer than the last lead them to a window.

“Do you see what I’m seeing boss?” Mercy asked as she looked toward the Daily Planet building.

“Yes, Mercy, I believe I am.”

“What the fuck is Clark doing wearing red underwear on the outside of bright blue spandex?” Brian stepped closer to the window and squinted. “Is that a cape? Has he learned nothing about fashion from us yet?” He pulled his cell phone from pocket and dialed Michael.

“Mikey! You wouldn’t believe what I’m seeing, a real life super-hero, tacky costume and all. Didn’t we have some costuming ideas a few …” Brian’s voice faded into the background as Lex focused all of his considerable attention on Clark and the creature he was fighting.

“There’s a man - Clark Kent - flying and battling an … an alien or a monster,” Mercy gestured helplessly toward the conflict in the skies over Metropolis. “And Brian’s freaked out about what he’s wearing?”

“You have to admit, it lacks … everything.” Lex flipped open his own phone and dialed Clark's cell. “Next time you decide to come out as an alien? Wear something better than pajamas. In fact, I’ll have something better for you to wear in a couple of days.”

~*~

“What _is_ this?” Clark demanded and tossed a folder onto the Conference table.

“It’s a publicity package for your alter ego. We can’t let some muck-raker name you Superman, it’s trite. It doesn’t explain any of your abilities and worst of all, it’s boring.”

Clark raked both hands through his hair and turned to Lex. “Is this for real? Has Brian gone insane?”

“Clark, I know for a fact you can fly, have super-human strength and speed. I’ve analyzed dozens, no hundreds of scenarios that suggest you can see through walls and can set fire with your … something, probably eyes. That you’re standing here denying it still and refusing _assistance_ from professionals to secure your safety from the government and your standing in the public eye only underscores the fact that you’re incapable of handling this vast undertaking on your own.”

“I’m not, I don’t –“

“The fact that you gave this interview to Lois Lane and _not_ , Chloe Sullivan who has been protecting your secret since high school is very disappointing. If it’s disappointing to me, I’m sure that Chloe is furious and contemplating announcing your weakness to the world.”

“I don’t, I’m not –“

“Clark a pair of glasses and a bad suit are not enough to shelter you from the public. People will figure it out. Please, Clark. I’ve known that the meteor rock has a detrimental effect on you for years.”

Brian watched the exchange with mounting frustration. Clark Kent was the worst liar he’d ever met – and that was saying a lot considering some of the one’s Justin, Michael, and Gus had come up with over the years. Lex tried again from another angle, this time protecting Martha from the curious public but Clark refused to admit that he was indeed Superman.

He denied every fact Lex laid at his feet and with each denial he could see the gleam of wonder Lex had had when he first spotted Clark flying fade. The ideas Lex had spouted out about physics and space exploration and whether or not Clark would take him for a flight fell apart when Clark told Lex to stay away from him, his family, and his friends and left the penthouse.

Lex poured himself a double and muttered to himself and Brian couldn’t help but want to make it better. He knew Lex had been waiting for an opportunity for him and Clark since they’d met and now - now all of Lex's fantasies were destroyed in one awkward conversation.

Lex sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire and loosened his tie, his double nearly gone but the bottle by his elbow.

It wasn’t difficult to cross the room, even easier to kneel on the floor in front of Lex, a quick set of hand motions to unfasten belt and buttons and to lay a finger across Lex’s protesting lips, then push the finger inside for Lex to lick and suck.

It was the easiest, most natural thing in the world when he swallowed Lex all the way down and Lex's body, when Brian’s wet fingers slid inside was the hottest he’d ever been in. He brought Lex off with fingers, tongue, and throat and when Lex shouted out a name, for the first time since Brian and Lex had partnered, it wasn’t Clark.

“You know, I only have sex with professionals Brian. Not that I didn’t thoroughly enjoy myself.”

“Lex, that wasn’t sex, it was mourning.”

There wasn’t any reciprocation and Brian didn’t have any desire to find someone to suck him or to fuck. Instead, he fished a joint out of his briefcase and sat in his own chair in front of the fire. They drank and smoked and Lex told stories of Alexander the Great and Hephaestus until his eyes closed and his chin dropped toward his chest.

Brian filled his glass again and watched as the sun rose. Clark - Superman, Brian couldn't help but shudder at the awful moniker - flew past the Penthouse. Brian raised his glass and murmured, "he'll never forgive you."

When Superman faltered he was positive Clark had heard him.


	6. Epilogue

"Why am I not surprised you're changing the color scheme to purple and gold?"

Lex dropped his cuff links into a bowl on his desk and rolled back his sleeves. "Because you know me?" He settled into his ergonomic leather chair, toed off his shoes and kicked back, sock-clad feet on his desk, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply; he may have been imagining it, but he was sure even the air smelled more powerful in the Oval Office.

Brian set the swatches for Lex's new draperies aside and walked around the room picking up knick-knacks and setting them down. He finally sat down on Lex's desk and arched an eyebrow at him. "Tell me, President Luthor, what are you going to do now?" Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek and batted his eyes. "Are you going to Disney World?"

Lex opened his eyes and snorted then sat up and spun his chair around a few times. "Hardly." He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it in a discrete closet, loosened his tie and draped it over the jacket. "I _am_ going to fulfill a fantasy, but not one involving mice and ducks and fairy princesses."

"Oh?"

"How many aides and interns and maids and wives and mistresses do you think have been fucked on this desk?" Lex unbuttoned his lavender silk shirt and hung it neatly beside his jacket.

"At least one a week per president?"

"I'd say that's a fairly good guess." Lex's belt made a whispery sound as he pulled it from his pants and hung it in the closet. He closed the door and walked back to his desk and started clearing the surface. "How many presidents do you think have been fucked in the ass on this desk?"

"I'm sure if you asked the question to the general public they'd say none."

Lex unfastened his button, slid down his zipper, and let his pants puddle at his feet. "Want to be the first?"

"What, no hookers?"

"Brian, do you really think I'd let a hooker fuck the President of the United States across his desk in the Oval Office?"

"Hardly."

Brian shrugged out of his jacket and started to remove his tie.

"Leave your clothes on."

"Kinky."

"You know me."

Brian pushed his pants down past hips and reached inside the drawer Lex opened. "Condoms and lube. Boyscout."

"That's President Boyscout to you."

Brian worked the lube inside Lex and rolled the condom on. He pressed inside and asked in Lex's ear. "Is this how you always imagined it?"

Lex pushed his hips back and sighed as Brian slid all the way in. "Frankly, I always imagined Bobby doing JFK, but like you said, I'm kinky."

"And twisted." Brian swiveled his hips and Lex didn't bother to smother his moan.

"So are you." Lex slapped Brian's hand away from his cock and gripped the desk harder.

"Good thing we're partners." Brian ran his hand up Lex's back and squeezed the back of his neck.

"Best decision I ever made." Lex's words stuttered out between breaths as he came all over his desk.

Brian pulled Lex up until his chest was pressed against Lex’s back and thrust faster. "What do you want to do next?"

"Fuck you in the Lincoln bedroom."

Brian pulled out of Lex and ripped off the condom and came across his back. "Isn't that where Superman sleeps when he's visiting the White House?"

"Yes. Remind me to tell the staff not to change the sheets."


End file.
